The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Computer technologies used by consumers and by the business world continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands have included demands to improve security related to sensitive information that may be shared between users of computers. For example, a user may desire to protect certain content that is shared with other users such that the content is not altered, deleted, shared with unauthorized users, etc.
Malicious users of computing devices may attempt to remotely control another computing device. These users may desire to gain control of another device in order to obtain access to sensitive information that may be stored within the attacked computing device. Remote control of a computing device may be achieved through backdoor connections such that the user of the controlled device is not aware that a malicious user has gained access to his/her computing device.
From the above discussion, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for detecting and preventing unwanted control of a computing device by another device. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for detecting a process to establish a backdoor connection with a computing device.